


Glass

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry froze. There was a bit of swelling around his left temple, some pinkness, which he assumed could only have been caused by the thing in his left eye socket. It was some type of bionic machinery, pure black save for the circle of green like an iris right in the center, pulsating its colour and glowing softly. It moved like an eye, saw like an eye, felt like an eye, but most certainly did not look like an eye.<br/>--<br/>Valentine saves Harry's life and outfits him with a new eye. An alternate timeline, will include Explicit Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

The gunshot hit its mark right in his left eye. The glasses feed cut out instantly along with his consciousness.

When he woke up, he was not in Kingsman headquarters. His head was absolutely pounding, and he seemed to only be able to open his left eye. He lay still as he listened for any sound to indicate where he was or if it was safe to actually wake up, but he heard nothing. So he opened his good eye with a grimace, blinking as his sight came back, blurrily. He seemed to be in a small sterile room, like one in a hospital’s operating area, but this was clearly no hospital. There was no one attending to him even though tools lay scattered about, and the large sinister looking machine hiding just in his new blind spot hardly seemed standard issue.

He frowned, looking down to see the hospital gown and that his hands were bound to the railings of the strange chair he was sat in. Fighting them would be no use, and besides, his strength was incredibly low after the church. Defeated and broken, Harry Hart simply sat and awaited his no-doubt captor to come to him to gloat.

Not twenty minutes later the doors opened, and in strode a very confident and happy looking Valentine, Gazelle at his heels. “Well, I guess it is that kind of movie, after all,” he said, beaming at Harry who simply glared at him.

“My daring escape doesn’t seem to be happening any time soon, however.” Harry jiggled one of the bonds at his left arm. “What are you doing to me.”

“Come on, man, I couldn’t let you just die out there.” Valentine shrugged, standing at Harry’s side, though out of any possible reach. He leaned on a counter, casual as ever. “You’re way too good to go to waste. I figure hey, why not keep you around.”

Gazelle stood behind Harry’s chair, her hand at his shoulder. It made his skin crawl and it took everything he had not to snap at her to get away from him. “To what end.”

“We’ll find out together, won’t we?” Valentine smiled again, nodding towards Harry’s head. “Almost got you outfitted with some new tech of mine. Give it a day or two and you’ll be able to use it. State of the art.” He lifted his hand and closed his eyes, shaking his head as he moved like he was conducting an invisible orchestra. “It will be absolutely perfect. You’re gonna love it.” Reopening his eyes, he continued his smile (creepy.) and patted Harry’s head as if he were a child. “But I gotta keep you here for a few days anyway while all this mess blows over. Wouldn’t want my new work to get ruined before we even get to test it.”

Harry’s stomach dropped. He was being held prisoner, that much he knew. But being held while Valentine’s plan went off, being helpless? That was extremely unsettling. He could only hope someone got his stream and was coming to put a stop to this. And get him out of here. He didn’t know what this ‘new tech’ was that Valentine was talking about, but he had a feeling he didn’t want to.

“… You’re going to keep me strapped to a chair for a few days? Not very hygienic,” he said, as casual and unconcerned as he could force himself to sound.

“No, no,” Valentine gave him a look. “I’m not _that_ inhospitable. We were waiting for you to join us in the land of the living, and then we would show you to your new room. Well, not quite show you,” He corrected, and Harry noticed Gazelle’s hand was now gone from his shoulder. Curse his blind spot, where was she? “You understand, right? Can’t be sure what you’ll do, so,” Harry gasped as a needle was plunged into the crook of his elbow, a hand holding his arm down to steady it at the same time. “We’ll have to knock you out again. But don’t worry, it’s very nice. Even got some Chateux D’Yquem waiting, just for you.”

As Richmond Valentine laughed, Harry once again lost consciousness.

He was groggy, and in a very truly terrible mood when he came to. The room he was in was small, and of course, had no way of showing him the day, the time, or anything of use to him. He grumbled as he tried to sit up through the protests of his muscles. He was lying on a surprisingly comfortable bed, back in his suit, which even seemed to have been laundered. There was a couch, a table with fruit and the promised liquor, a few books, and a large iron door that clearly had to have been bolted shut.

But the biggest problem he had was the fact that he could now see out of his left eye.

He had been certain it had been at the very least destroyed from the gunshot. He was frankly surprised he survived. Without a mirror there was no way to confirm anything, but he couldn’t help his hands lifting to feel his face, gingerly. The bandages covering his eye were obviously removed, and everything felt relatively normal. Apart from the splitting headache of course. It felt right, but… He could tell it wasn’t.

Just then he heard gunshots. He leapt to his feet and hurried toward the door, finding it obviously locked (he still had to try), and the viewing latch unable to be opened from the inside, he pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear anything. Shots were firing from both sides, and footsteps were hurrying down the hallway (?). Harry clenched his hands into fists, loathing that he was unable to do anything or know anything or even hear anything, until he heard a body slam against his door.

“Merlin, I’m fucked.”

Harry’s eyes widened, his heart pounding into overdrive and threatened to make him lose consciousness yet again from the suddenness. That was Eggsy’s voice. Eggsy.

“Rox, I needja to do me a favour. Call my mum,” Eggsy continued to give instruction to what must have been Roxy and Merlin at least. He sounded like he was resigning himself. The shuffling was getting closer.

Harry’s heart nearly stopped. He banged on the door, unable to find his voice, but Eggsy didn’t notice him.

_Eggsy. **Eggsy!**_

“…. Hey Merlin. You know those implants you said were of no use to us? … Think you could turn ‘em on?”

Harry stopped banging and started listening as he heard Eggsy’s voice, less frightened, more hopeful. He pressed his face against the door as much as he could, eyes shut to picture the scene as best he could, a hand pressed against it as well though he didn’t realize it.

And then it happened.

He heard a series of loud squelching noises followed by thuds and the unmistakable sound of guns hitting the floor. Over and over and over, from both sides. Harry’s heart was getting a work out today, it started thundering in his chest again, hoping against hope that one of those bodies wasn’t Eggsy. Silence fell, and then:

“Merlin, you’re a FUCKING genius!”

He sounded so overjoyed, he must be safe! Harry resumed his banging on the door, loudly, yelling “EGGSY” to get his attention. There was a noise of skin on metal, and the little viewing latch was opened. Eggsy’s face was inches from his own, the curious look turning to shock almost immediately. With the iron partition gone, Harry could hear Merlin’s voice, muffled and distant and unintelligible, but definitely Merlin.

Unable to help it, Harry beamed, though having to rest his arm on the door to support himself. He really was feeling weak. “Eggsy..”

“Harry..? … Oh god, Harry…” Eggsy’s voice was weak, raking over the tired face of his mentor, becoming fixated with his eye. He bit his lip, listening to what Merlin was saying, which Harry couldn’t even hazard a guess. He opened up his mouth to say something, when-

“You mother fucker. Did you think I was stupid enough to implant one of those things in my own head? Are you fucking crazy?”

Eggsy froze, and made a pained face. “All those innocent people killed, and for what? You didn’t stop shit! IT’S. STILL. HAPPENING!”

Harry wished more than anything that he was in any kind of fighting form. He would love to be out there with Eggsy, taking revenge on Valentine, but he was in absolutely no condition to do so. He sighed, hearing Merlin’s voice again. “Eggsy,” he said, managing a tired smile now. “Go save the world.”

Eggsy looked as though he wanted to reach through the viewport and grab Harry out with him, but he knew he had to go. He nodded once. “I’ll be _right back.”_

“Good luck,” he said to himself, watching through the port as Eggsy grabbed a fallen gun and ran off down the corridor.

He waited until the footsteps died away before he slumped on the ground, suit rumpled, his hand going to run through his hair distractedly. So many feelings wanted to assert their way to the top to be felt, but he pushed all of them back. Pride, anger, annoyance, rage, elation, humiliation, a creeping suspense. He didn’t want any of them. All he wanted was Eggsy to come back. To come back alive, to come back unscathed, to come back successful, to come back and get him the fuck out of here. He wanted to tell him just how proud he was and how sorry he was. To take back the last words he said to him before he went and got himself shot.

His eye was paining him again, throbbing in the socket. He was starting to get really anxious over this. Eggsy had been staring. What had Valentine done to him?

The fading adrenaline was leaving him positively exhausted. The lack of a clock also certainly wasn’t helping. Was he awake? Had it been a minute since Eggsy left? Twenty? An hour? He really wanted to be out of here.

The knock at the door came and startled him to alertness. “…Harry?”

“Yes,” he sighed, pushing himself to stand and face the door. Eggsy was there, worried and cautious looking, with untidy hair and a missing tie. Harry smiled at him. “I take it you did well.”

“Alright.” Eggsy bit his lip and murmured ‘What’s the keycode?’ seconds before the door opened. Harry took a few steps back in time to avoid being hit by the door, and simply watched Eggsy. He wanted nothing more than to pull him in and embrace him, hold him close and make him promises, but he was afraid to. Eggsy was treating him like a bomb. He could understand if it was because he was back from the dead, but… He had a feeling that wasn’t everything to it.

“… Let’s… Let’s get you home, yeah?” Eggsy had a hand by the door, and Harry could have sworn his hand was twitching.

“… What’s the matter?” He ventured, frowning.

“C’mon, Har. Merlin’ll be waitin with the plane, ‘n we gotta pick up Rox from her drop point…” He wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Harry’s stomach churned as he bowed his head once and started walking. Once they were out of the door, Eggsy took the lead, guiding him down hallways and turns he had never seen before. He was muttering quietly, but the halls tended to echo, and Harry could make out every few words.

“Yeah. …. No, don’t think-- …. Yeah. … Left here, yeah? … Don’t fuckin say that. … Sorry. Sir. … Yes, _sir._ ”

This did nothing to quiet his growing worry. What had he missed while he was gone? How long was he even gone?

They arrived at the hanger, where the Kingsman plane idled readily, Merlin standing at the top of the steps. His eyes were locked on Harry as soon as he was in sight, and didn’t so much as flicker to Eggsy as they started up.

“… Harry.” Merlin’s voice was strong, but his eyes unsure.

“It’s good to see you, Merlin,” Harry sighed, smiling, though inside he was screaming for answers. “I appreciate the unintentional rescue.”

“… Sit down, sir,” Merlin gestured to one of the chairs just inside the door, and Harry gratefully sad, his hands in his lap. Eggsy and Merlin stood nearly shoulder to shoulder, glancing at each other before looking at Harry.

“… Would you care to inform me what is going on.” Harry suddenly snapped, pursing his lips. “I _have_ noticed the stares, you know. And clearly I have no idea what could be amiss apart from my sudden ‘resurrection,’ so please do catch me up to speed.”

“Er…” Merlin sighed and shook his head. “Best you see for yourself. Mirror’s in the back.”

Standing up again, and rather indignantly, Harry made a tutting sound under his breath, taking quick strides to the back room. He was looking forward to getting a new pair of glasses on, too.

He opened the door and sighed, closing it behind him before lifting his eyes to take a good look in the mirror.

Harry froze. There was a bit of swelling around his left temple, some pinkness, which he assumed could only have been caused by the _thing_ in his left eye socket. It was some type of bionic machinery, pure black save for the circle of green like an iris right in the center, pulsating its colour and glowing softly. It moved like an eye, saw like an eye, felt like an eye, but most certainly did not look like an eye.

No wonder they stared at him.

A hand lifted to cover his mouth. He thought he might be sick. He simply stared hard at his reflection, watching the green light pulse brighter and soften, brighter and soften, and even cupped his hands around it to see that it did indeed put off a small glow. But… But everything felt fine. Nothing felt terribly amiss. Maybe he could be so foolish as to hope nothing would be wrong.

He took a deep, somewhat shuddering breath, cleared his throat, and steeled himself as he walked back out.

Merlin was nowhere to be seen, presumably that meant he was in the cockpit, readying them for take-off. Eggsy was seated in one of the bolted-down chairs, glancing over to Harry nervously and shooting him a weak smile. Harry simply sat, looking straight ahead. “I’m ready,” he called so Merlin could hear him. “Let’s get going.”

The two of them were silent as the plane kicked into gear, not saying a word until they were in the air. And even then, Harry’s gaze was focused straight ahead, doing his best not to think right now.

“… ‘m glad we found ya,” Eggsy said quietly, after awhile. He shifted to face Harry’s side, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. “’n, y’know… That you ain’t dead.”

Harry exhaled a rather dry sounding laugh. “Mm. I’m rather pleased with that particular turn of events, myself.”

Eggsy was quiet again, and Harry could feel him staring at him out of the corner of his… still real eye. “… It hurt?”

He bit the inside of his mouth for a moment. “Only a headache,” he sighed, answering truthfully. “I.. had no idea.”

“Didn’t think y’did.” Eggsy stood up, walked the few feet between them, and kneeled down beside Harry’s leg. His eyes flickered over to him as his body stiffened. “… ‘s gonna be alright, Har.”

He wanted to tut, to scoff, to turn away, but Eggsy looked so earnest, wanting so much to lift his spirits, that he simply couldn’t. It was hard to look away from that face. “I very much hope so. I want this thing examined as soon as we return.”

The tiredness hit him full force again, and he sank in his seat, his hand lifting to rub at the left half of his face. “… I’m so sorry, Eggsy,” he sighed, looking at him and not failing to notice Eggsy’s deliberate focus away from the damaged eye.

“We’ll talk later, Har.” Eggsy reached his hand forward and patted his knee. “Jus… Be okay, yeah?”

Harry smiled and looked away again with a sigh. If only it were that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a prompt of 'Imagine harry hart in valentine's prison cell instead of tilde' and I sort of took it in a different direction oops. Find me on tumblr, thedarkbunnyrises.


End file.
